A story of Love, Loss and Adventure
by VictoriaKeeleySmith1993
Summary: This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?
1. Mr & Mrs Von Trapp

A story of Love, Loss and Adventure

 _ **Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**_

Chapter 1 – Mr & Mrs. Von Trapp

The sun slowly pierced through the tall window of the apartment building urging Georg to awaken from his deep slumber. He mumbled as the light beamed through onto his face. Bringing his arms over his head, he slowly turned to his sleeping wife. Not wanting to disturb her – he laid there admiring her silky smooth skin running his fingers along her feminine frame. He watched as she inhaled and murmured to herself. He let out a slight giggle as he observed her movements whilst still caressing her arm. Georg, in deep thought reflected upon the actions that led to this glorious moment…

 _Dearest Maria, how could I have not pursued you sooner? Your beautiful face, sparkling eyes, and untamed beauty - I almost let you go. I say almost, how lucky I am to be laid next to you, with you as my wife. I will always protect you, and the children will too. You have made such a difference in my life since Agathe passed away. I never thought I would ever come close to loving someone as dearly as I loved her… then I found you. It was my deepest heartache and you saw past it and helped me overcome the pain I was feeling. I did not know it was grief until you helped me through it. I am so blessed to have found you, and to have you now I will never let you go… I love you my darling Maria._

Returning from his trail of thought he was still holding Maria close to his body, radiating his warmth to her, keeping her comfortable. She seemed at ease with her new surroundings. Georg knew she had been through a lot, wanting to discover more about his wife than ever before, he knew the time would come. Maria trusted him and she would share her thoughts, pains, and memories when she was ready. He noticed she was content and kept maneuvering closer to him as if she wanted a response. Georg submitted to the temptation and planted a kiss on her forehead. Not alarmed but comforted by his actions, Maria stirred and turned towards her husband.

"Good morning my darling, how did you sleep?" he questioned with a grin plastered across his face. Maria lifted her hand from under the sheets and caressed his cheek.

"Perfectly…" she replied with a yawn to follow.

Maria burrowed into Georg's side whilst he kissed the top of her head embracing her small frame tightly.

"I love you Maria, I do love you." He whispered.

Their eyes met for a moment before Georg approached Maria's lips with his own. Maria was not taken aback by his actions; she embraced them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you…" she whispered in response.

They lay together in each other's arms for a while whilst admiring one another's features. Georg had chosen Paris for their honeymoon destination as he knew Maria had not travelled much and would want to see all of the sights before returning home. Maria was enlightened by the idea when Georg could no longer keep the destination a secret. They had promised each other to visit sites, and enjoy their time together before returning to the chaos that was 'home'. Maria knew this would be a constant thought on his mind so she tried everything to comfort him. She wanted this part of her life to be 'normal' if it ever could be. There was a war and both accepted that, they wanted to make these couple of weeks they had special.

Georg reached over to his bed side table to recover his watch to notice it was 12:10 in the afternoon.

"So how about lunch my sweet?"

Maria looked up at him with a stunned expression.

"We haven't had breakfast yet." Georg caressed her cheek then touched the tip of nose.

"That is because it is after 12pm, we have slept in…"

Maria seemed surprised, back in the villa she never slept in, and was always awake preparing the children, but there were no distractions, no children and no noise.

After a brief silence, "Late lunch?" she queried with a small smirk beginning to form.

Georg knew what this meant and he was just waiting for Maria to give him the consent he needed before they lovingly entered into a sweet embrace. Time passed and they both awoke from their sleep, limbs entwined and flesh on show. They had consummated their marriage after Maria consented. Georg lovingly kissed his wife on the head and she replied with a peck on the cheek - both were blissfully happy and content with their love for each other.

An hour passed they were both up and ready to conquer the day. Maria wore the blue chiffon dress that once attracted the captain's eyes. The captain, smart as always wore a suede jacket with a white button up shirt and beige trousers coupled with boots. He did nothing but admire his wife's beauty, and she was the same, they glanced back and forth to each other passing compliments and blowing faint kisses as they finished preparing for their day of exploring.


	2. Exploration & Revelations

A story of Love, Loss and Adventure

 _ **Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**_

Chapter 2 – Exploration & Revelations

After finishing getting ready, they made their way down the stairs to explore the beautiful city. Georg held the door open ushering her to exit, as she did she stole a kiss from him - Georg most appreciative of this followed her closely. Hand in hand they found themselves strolling through the city just admiring one another, and an attraction from time to time. Georg having been to Paris on numerous occasions pointed out special artifacts and buildings he thought Maria may find interesting. She was like a child in a sweet shop – extremely excited at the concept of being somewhere new. Having not had the chance to travel at all with her Uncle and being at the Abbey, she was very restricted. She marveled at the opportunity and dragged Georg to every sight to enjoy it at full capacity. They explored the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre and the Arc De Triomphe – all oozing with beauty and cultural presence.

Georg looked over to Maria as they continued their journey through the city enjoying every minute, and noticed she was quiet and at peace.

"What are you thinking about darling?" He questioned hoping the answer would be something positive.

"I'm just content and happy Georg, I'm forgetting to realize how lucky I am, you chose _me_ , over the Baroness, _me._ I just can't grasp how, why?"

Georg stopped her by pressing his finger on her lips. He lifted her head up towards his own looking into her eyes with meaning.

"I chose _you,_ because you are special, from the moment I laid eyes on you. Deep down Maria, I knew you were different from all of the other attempted governesses, I just knew – call it a Captain's Intuition."

Maria smiled; "You even fell in love with my outfit choice Captain? You most certainly didn't like my attire as I arrived. I recall you asking me to change?" She said sarcastically.

"Well maybe _that_ dress, you did say the poor didn't even want it."

They both giggled at their memory of that time they first met. She brought her arm around Georg's waist as they wondered into a park.

"I'm just so happy Georg, you have changed my life for the better, and I am just so, so happy."

Georg smiled back at Maria' after her confession and spoke softly, "I am happy too, you brought me out of a dark place and into the light, the children adore you, and I too - It was fate Maria."

They shared a passionate kiss, and decided to go get some food as they had woken pretty late and were beginning to get hungry. Stomachs grumbled as they went to a nearby café. Maria, desperate to try the French cuisine asked Georg to order the most French item on the menu; Georg chuckled at this request and ordered away. They both sat admiring each other's features, not speaking just ushering motions and thoughts into each other's eyes - they were both blissfully happy.

The night was beginning to show over the city and the wind gushed through the streets as they walked back to the apartment building. Georg, being a true gentleman took off his suede jacket and wrapped it around Maria's shoulders - she clung to his side to keep warm. As they came to the doors of the apartment building, he again held the door for Maria as she hurried past him to get out of the cold. They made their way to their room, climbing up the staircase.

"You shower first my sweet, as I bet you are extremely cold from the wind." He looked over to Maria and gestured towards the en-suite door.

"My, that's awfully nice of you Captain and with that I shall." She smirked and hurried into the bathroom.

Georg lay on the bed reminiscing of the day they had just had, and the happy times he encountered with Maria as a 'governess' before he pursued her. It led him to imagine what would have been if he didn't expose his true feelings in the gazebo, and if she hadn't returned, where would he be? As the current situation in Austria was commanding him to Bremerhaven, he knew without this relationship with Maria he most certainly would have been summoned straight away – no questions - leaving the children and his life behind. He shook his head, knowing this could still be a possibility upon his return and couldn't imagine putting them through that, especially after only just settling down into a loving relationship with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Maria had finished in the bathroom and watched Georg as he was deep in thought. She knew he must have been thinking about the children and the current situation back home in Austria and wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. She approached him slowly resting her arms over his shoulder.

She lay with him on the bed for a while and softly said; "If you want to talk about anything, I am here sweetheart. I want you to be able to tell me anything, we need to go through this _together._ "

He shifted closer to her and held her hands tightly; "Maria, I want you to be safe, the children to be safe. This idea that Herr Zeller has, it is real. There is no real way I can escape this. I am beginning to feel that marrying you was wrong and that I have only endangered you more."

Maria was hurt by this outburst she shifted away from Georg shrugging his hands from hers. She walked over to the window in utter shock and didn't say a word. Facing the window she stood there a while admiring the glisten of the sleeping city. Georg realized his words were damaging - he was about to speak when Maria turned to him, her face damp with tears.

"How could you say that?" she questioned with a hurtful undertone.

She was evidently hurt by his words and could not comprehend his actions.

"How could you? I am beginning to realize now that the Baronesses words were true. You would soon get over this 'lust' you had for me."

Georg approached Maria to try and comfort her; words could not come to him as he realized what damage he had done. She flinched as he came towards her.

"Don't come near me, please."

She pleaded as he approached.

"Please" She whispered, evidently drained, her cheeks stained with tears that continued to roll from her piercing blue eyes.

Georg backed away and could not believe his wife's actions. He wanted to approach her and make amends but didn't know what to say.

"Maria…I…I am so sorry." he mumbled.

"I never want to hurt you, you _must_ believe that. I said that, as I want you and the children to be safe... I feel that marrying you may have put you in harm's way and that is something I would _never_ want to do." He said this compassionately and with true meaning.

Maria although she was facing the window listened to his confession and turned towards him - her eyes red, and her cheeks stained from the fallen tears.

"I knew this when I married you Georg, I knew the _risk_ if you want to call it that. I need you to know I want to help you, and I want this to work. You have not done wrong at all and if you feel that way, you're a foolish sea captain. I want to help you and the children but you need to let me."

She approached him and held both of his hands; they placed their heads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"For this marriage to work _we_ need to work together Georg, I want to help you and I _will_ be there with you, whatever happens."

Georg was silenced by this statement and nodded in agreement.

A few moments passed when Georg whispered "I love you Maria, and I'm deeply sorry. Marrying you was the best moment of my life I want there to be many happier moments to follow."

Maria still gazing into his eyes replied to his statement by kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you, Mr Von Trapp, always."


	3. Kiss & Make Up

A story of Love, Loss and Adventure

 _ **Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**_

Chapter 3 – Kiss and make up

Following their heated revelations, both Georg and Maria were awfully quiet when around each other, although they had somewhat reunited they still didn't seem right. Maria washed herself in the morning and finished in the bathroom; Georg was stood by the door waiting for her to exit. She brushed past him and continued to get ready not ushering any words to him at all. Perplexed, Georg turned to Maria to see she had her back to him and had not thought to speak to him. It was obvious she was still a little disgruntled about the previous night's encounters. Georg had tried to brush these thoughts from his mind and entered the bathroom to get ready.

"So darling, what would you like to do today?" He shouted from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

Silence continued for a minute or two and Maria eventually responded.

"Whatever you feel _darling_ it is _your_ honeymoon after all."

Georg heard this response and opened the door only dressed in a towel from the waist up and his face soaked with water, he looked sternly at Maria whom was lying on the bed as she was ready for whatever the day would bring. She lay on the bed reading a book that Georg had brought for her, and hadn't even noticed Georg was looking at her.

"Did you _want_ something? "She said coldly - still looking into her book.

"Maria is there something wrong? I thought we had agreed yesterday that whole situation was a complete misunderstanding. My love, I love you." He gestured.

His eyes filled with love for this woman he knew was deeply insulted by his actions yesterday. He wanted so much to comfort her but felt she would push him away.

"Truth is Georg, I am. I want you to tell me things but I feel like you never will be _that_ honest with me. I am not Agathe; I want to be something close to what you two had, but not replacing her at all. I need you trust me, and want to approach me with issues that we can face _together."_ She pleaded with him now inches away from his dripping body. Georg cupped her face with his hands and placed a kiss on her lips waiting for her to also respond. She did.

"I love you Maria, as I said I am deeply sorry for my actions yesterday. I will tell you, I just don't want to scare you. My life is full of people who hate me, hate what I do, and enemies create problems Maria. I would never, ever forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you or the children…" Maria interrupted him knowing he was being completely honest. She kissed him again bringing him closer to her body, embracing him like she did when they married. Their fire and passion was back.

"I am sorry too Georg. I love you."

A/N Thank you so much for your support on this story! I would love to continue writing leave me reviews with ideas if you have any I would be grateful. Sorry this one was shorter just wanted to get something up for you guys! I love hearing your suggestions. Thanks again next chapter following soon!


	4. Unwelcome Visitors

A Story of Love, Loss and Adventure

 _ **Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**_

 **Chapter 4 – Unwelcome Visitors**

The eerie atmosphere surrounding the Von Trapps oozed throughout the house. All of the Von Trapps were aware of this change that was slowly starting to impact them, but had no way of knowing when it was going to take over and change their lives, indefinitely. With both Maria and Georg in Paris enjoying their new married bliss, Max was put in charge of the children. He took this opportunity to enhance their singing and get them known around the town, despite the negative connotations surrounding the Anschluss. He wanted to do it to somehow cover the talk of the town and keep the children happy without raising questions. To his disappointment Liesl and Frederick knew of this movement, and were fully aware that the consequences were deadly to a lot of people. They also knew that their father may be a victim of Herr Zeller's and Hitler's movements. They tried to keep smiling, wishing for their new mother and their father to return to Austria safely. Max walked them through town regularly, and they were often found in a hall, singing and Max was there supporting them as if he were their own father. He beamed with fondness for all of these children as if they were all his own.

"My darlings you all sound truly wonderful!" He gloated as they continued to sing in harmony.

Their faces radiated happiness and a glow as they continued to sing. It only made Max think back to before Maria had arrived and how formal everything was. No music, no dancing. The house was creepily silent, and just echoed with the whistles. He was quite happy that as Maria made her way into their life, the whistle somehow disappeared. The children seemed more content and happy with their life and that father and child relationship was soon back where it belonged in the heart of the house. After A Couple of hours rehearsing a set list of songs to perform at a folk festival that Max had entered them into they started to show signs of tiredness, and more importantly, hunger. The little ones were the first to air their opinions on this matter.

"Uncle Max, can we go and find somewhere to eat, my tummy keeps making noises?" Marta asked with a wide eyed look on her face.

"Me too Uncle Max, can we find somewhere that makes the best apple strudel, Fraulein Maria tells us it is one of her favorite things to eat!" The children looked on with a chorus of replies to Gretl's request.

Holding his hands up in defeat Max submitted and agreed to their request; they had worked for a good two hours, and deserved a little treat. They ventured into town, and found a little café that had Apple Strudel advertised in the window.

"Look, look I found it!" Shouted Gretl in excitement, and being the first to run to the window.

"It looks delicious!" Kurt said as he gazed at it through the window.

"Well why are we staring at it from outside, get in, and we can actually taste it!" Max said as he shooed them into the doorway.

As they all sat down in the very rustic old fashioned café, a lady approached and greeted them.

"Can we possibly have enough Apple Strudel to share between eight of us? Thank you."

"My, what a lot of portions, I will let the cook know she has a popular item on the menu!" She replied and just as she was about to ring the order through Gretl spoke up.

"It is our Fraulein's favorite food she sings about it all of the time, it makes her very happy!" She beamed with utter excitement.

"Ah well I am very glad, it is a tradition here in this café, and is a popular choice - anything else for you Sir?" As Max shook his head in response, the woman retreated to order the Strudel for the hungry youngsters.

As the younger children chatted away, Max noticed how distant Liesl had been, he had some idea it was to do with the current situation but had no way of approaching her about the subject without upsetting her.

"Anything on your mind in particular Liesl?" She shook her head slightly and looked out of the window facing the now, calm town, but soon to be changed forever.

"It is so peaceful…for now." She muttered as she still glared into the distance. "It is not fair… how can they justify changing so much? Max stared at her for a second and realized she was becoming a grown woman and understood the world for what it was. She was smart and knew the consequences of the new movement.

He shook his head in defeat, as he too could not understand the moral behind the movement. "It will all work out in the end Liesl, and as a bird once told me, we just have to wait for the sun to come out, it always does." He said as he smiled at Liesl stroking her hand and bringing her into an embrace.

As the lady returned she had enough plates for them all and dished out equal portions of the amazingly good Apple Strudel, the smell lingered in their noses, and they just inhaled the beautiful delicious smell and stared for a moment. Their eyes grew wide and smiles spread across their faces.

"Well, tuck in!" Max bellowed, and that they did, not rising for a breath.

Time passed and Max suggested that they make their way home to rest as their parents would be home in a couple of days.

"Can we make them some gifts Uncle Max please! Please!" Gretl pleaded. Max nodded whilst he stood behind them as they exited the café.

As they arrived back home Max noticed two cars parked by the manor entrance. _They couldn't have returned already? Who did the vehicles belong too?_

Entering the house it was still quiet, and Frau Schmidt walked towards them welcoming them. She looked concerned and somewhat afraid. Max silently nodded towards Liesl to take the children upstairs. She obeyed knowing not to question Max. He walked into the study to find Herr Zeller sitting behind the desk which the Captain always occupies. He sat, whilst two guards stood beside him. His back was turned and Max coughed to make his presence known.

"Herr Detweiler… I've been expecting you." He spat with an acid tone to his voice still with his back turned.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said sarcastically.

Zeller spun around in the chair rising up and placing his fists onto the table. He stared into the eyes of Max for what seemed a long time. They exchanged similar glares before one of them spoke up.

"Nice place…" He spat slyly as he ran his fingers across the desk, slowly approaching Max.

Max responded by looking around at the amazing architecture and nodded in response.

"The old woman let me in; she was quite persistent - reminds me of that Fraulein a little…" He said as he smirked at Max.

"I have sent numerous telegrams to the Captain and he dares to defy me, and not respond and return to his post in the Third Reich." He looked on at Max who was simply shocked by his outburst.

"In case you _hadn't_ noticed Herr Zeller, the Captain is on his honeymoon - I am pretty sure you are a mere thought in his mind at this moment." He bit back at Zeller who frowned upon his reply.

"You mean to tell me he has not been in touch with his _beloved_ children… all of this time?" Max shook his head and dismissed his thought.

"Such _nice_ children – imagine if anything were to happen to them, he would come running back - Hmm?" He advanced towards the entrance to the study and glanced to the stairway the children earlier occupied. Max was startled by his revelation and stood on guard at the door he would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to the children.

"I will show myself out." He ushered for his men to follow him out of the doors and left in his vehicle. Max was shook by Zeller's words – he rushed up the staircase to head count every child and to make sure they were all okay. They were all sound asleep. What did he mean by that statement?

TBC

 _Hello, sorry for the long update, I have been soooo busy traveling and working in the USA but I am back in the UK now and can devote some time to these stories. Thanks to those who have stuck around it means a lot. There is more coming, and just FYI – it gets extremely sad! SORRY_


	5. Life is full of surprises

A Story of Love, Loss and Adventure

 **Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**

 **Chapter 5 – Life is full of surprises**

The sun pierced through the window, shining directly over Georg – he slowly stirred. Not impressed by his awakening – he shifted and turned to find an empty space beside him. His vision was glazy and blurred and thought maybe she went to the restroom. Rubbing his eyes and stretching he lay silently just absorbing his life as it was. He was content, his children were happy, and his _wife_ was happy. Moments passed and he suddenly heard noises coming from the bathroom – this troubled him but he didn't want to intrude his lady in the restroom.

"Everything okay my darling?" He said with a concerned tone looking towards the bathroom door that was closed.

There was a moment of silence, followed by the same disturbing sound he had heard the first time.

"Maria..." Georg was getting slightly worried he knew what he was hearing wasn't something comforting – was she ill? Had he not noticed?

"I…I…I'm fi-" She said as she was interrupted by another wave of sickness. Georg rose from the bed and covered himself with a gown that lay over the chair. He stood by the door hearing his wife breathing heavily. The toilet flushed and he overheard the taps running. Shortly following, Maria emerged from the bathroom – white faced, and pale.

"Good morning darling." She whispered as she strolled passed him placing her hands on his arm. She climbed back into bed and rolled herself up in the covers.

"Maria…are you…alright?" Georg whispered as he approached the bed. She had cocooned herself in the covers.

"Oh darling, I am fine, just fine. Very tired – I didn't get much sleep…I…" Georg interrupted her:

"I know you were up occupying the bathroom most of the night." He said looking onto the door yet again.

He looked extremely nervous for his wife, this wasn't normal. What was wrong? He loathed seeing her so gloomy and disorientated. Not the Maria he knew.

"I'm sure I will be fine, probably something I ate…it will pass, I'm sure of it - nothing to worry about."

She smiled as she turned to face her husband; she cupped his face with her hand and placed a kiss on his lips. Oh how he had longed for this moment after their disagreements recently. He loved this woman and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was beautiful, blue eyed, and strikingly elegant.

They lay in each other's embrace for what seemed like a lifetime. Knowing it was their last real day of freedom, both of them didn't want to admit it, but knew. Maria was terrified she would be left alone with the children, that part wasn't so bad, just being so alone. They had just gotten married and it was a blissful time of their lives they needed to enjoy. Georg felt this pressure too but just hadn't voiced it. He was also terrified at the prospect of being forced to fight with this movement that in his beliefs was totally and utterly wrong and immoral. Going back into Austria meant that Georg would be informed of new positions that were requested of him to undertake – Maria would be left alone with the children, and most likely moved somewhere new as their future would not be safe if they were to stay in Austria.

"Why must the world be so violent?" Maria whispered whilst she lay buried in Georg's side.

"That my darling I do not know… but a bird once told me, just wait for the sun to come out it always does." He whispered back to her looking down at her glazy eyes.

A tear fell from her blue eyes, Georg swept his thumb to catch it and wipe it away.

"Don't be afraid my love, it will all work out in the end." He said knowing she was frightened of what the future prospects were for them all.

He sat up and held both of her hand in his own circling the tops of hers with his thumbs.

"Let's not be worried about the future, let's focus on the here and now. We are married, happy and have seven children excited to see us when we return. Everything else can wait!" he exclaimed as he cupped her cheeks that were wet with tears. Maria just smiled in response letting the rest of the tears filling her eyes fall freely. They embraced for another kiss, this time more intensified that before.

Sometime later they had gotten up and dressed. Maria sported a lovely blue dress that clung to her figure. The Captain, as formal as ever wore a suit jacket complimenting Maria's choice as it was a dark navy color. They were all ready and packed to leave for Austria. Exiting and checking out of the hotel, they walked the streets hand in hand and enjoyed the aroma of Paris. Maria rested her head on Georg's shoulder as they strolled down the street – were they ready to return home?

During their journey home Maria hadn't spoken much and Georg seemed concerned for his wife. The stress of all the events happening, were they becoming too much for her? Maria constantly shrugged any doubts off and said it was due to the difference in air and atmosphere and that she just was tired there was nothing to worry about. Although deep down she was worried – why did she always feel the urge to regurgitate any food she had eaten in the past hour, and why was her skin touched with a tinge of whiteness. _Maybe rest would help? She thought to herself as they headed towards Austria._

Meanwhile back at the Von Trapp villa, banners were made by the children welcoming them home, and each child including Liesl had made both Georg and Maria a gift personally. The girls had made welcome home cards, and little inklings to go around the house wrapped in nothing but brown paper and tied up with string. Liesl and Frederick had gone to the mountain to collect Edelweiss as they knew it was one of her favorite flowers. As for their father, they had taken another trip into town and Max suggested a book or a fountain pen as he always seemed to be writing telegrams to important people in the study or reading some material of some sort. Brigitta loved the idea of getting him a book and looked in the antique bookstore selecting two novels she _knew_ he would love. They were quite happy with their efforts and resorted to eating as they were worn out by their hard work. Max had done a good job keeping them all preoccupied and tried to forget his encounter with Herr Zeller but knew something was not right. They had scarred him truly, and he had no idea of knowing what Zeller meant by his words. He evidently didn't want to raise any alarm with the children or Maria for that matter, but felt the need to inform Georg. As he made his way outside the front of the Villa, he looked up to see that Zeller had decorated the windows with the flag. He was repulsed, this was all happening to quickly even for him to manage. As a horn sounded the children bombarded the door and Georg's car pulled up outside of the manor…

 **TBC**

 **More to come in the next day or so… the next installment will be a surprise!**

 **Reviews are welcomed**


	6. The show must go on Part I

A Story of Love, Loss and Adventure

 **Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**

 **Chapter 6 – The show must go on. Part I**

As the grand vehicle pulled up to a halt, the children swamped the car jumping around the doors, banging on the windows. It had been almost three weeks since they had seen their father and new mother; they were just way too excited. Georg exited the car and walked around the passenger side to hold the door open for Maria. A chorus of greetings and cheers came as he held his hand for her to exit.

A mixture of: "Father, Fraulein, and mother" came all at once. Georg held his hands up to stop the shouting.

"Well, well, well, we missed you!" He exclaimed as he embraced Marta in his arms. He then spun her in a circle letting her drop down with the others - tapping each one of his children on the nose, and greeting them with a smile. He held Maria's hand as she steadily exited. She was still uneasy and he realized it was going to take time for her to adjust to this 'new' life. Maria did the same she caressed each one of their cheeks, telling them how excited she was to see them all and how much they had both missed hearing them argue, and sing. There was still a chorus of questions being asked by the little ones about Paris, presents and dinner.

"There are surprises for you all in the car, but let's get inside, as we are very tired it has been a long trip." Georg suggested, holding his arms out to guide them all back inside through the door.

He grasped Maria's arm as she looked as if she was going to fall from under her own feet. He looked extremely concerned, and noticed Max was also stood there waiting to greet them both. Georg observed the angst expression on his face, and gave him a reassuring wink and shook his hand. He led Maria inside and protested that she sit down. To his surprise she insisted she was going to lie down in their suite for a while. As he looked into her eyes, they were dim, not the usual bright blue he had previously seen. A faint smile crept across her face as she weaved from his grasp and made her way to the stairs. Just watching her stroll to the stairs hurt him, _why was she so distant_? Not wanting alert the children of his worries, he made a silent promise he would check on her shortly, whilst he returned to the children, giving them his full attention as they continued to bombard him – not even noticing Maria's absence. Gretl ran to her father's side pulling at his jacket.

"Father! Can we have a party! Please, we need to have a party!" she cried. Georg knelt down to her level, gazing into her excited eyes.

"A party?" He asked, looking to the others who had joined the conversation.

"Yes, now that you and mother are married. We need to celebrate." Kurt said proudly.

He was growing unbelievably fast, and Georg was so honored by his children and how far they had come.

"I will need to speak with your mother, but I cannot see why a party would be out of the question." He nodded as he headed towards the stairs to check on his beloved.

Reaching the door to the suite, he rested his ear by the door to listen for any movement as he didn't want to wake Maria if she was sleeping. He heard no sound and slowly opened the door. The room was dark, gloomy almost as he entered closing the door gently behind him. He looked over to the huge four poster master bed, and saw a small figure facing the window. The creeping moonlight lit up her small frail frame as she lay silently. Georg whispered her name to see if she was awake. Maria stirred and turned towards him.

"Did I wake you my sweet?" Georg said with concern in his voice.

"No, I was just thinking." Maria whispered.

Georg sat on the bed beside Maria, stroking her hair from her face as she snuggled towards him. He tilted his head in response to his question and prompted her to tell him what she had been thinking about. He didn't want to force anything upon her if she wasn't ready. Her face glistened in the moonlight; the white tint had not disappeared.

"I have been ever so tired lately, I'm sorry." She apologized as Georg looked at her in surprise.

"You do not need to apologize I am just happy that you are here. _We_ are here." He placed his hands on hers as they lay there in silence for a short time.

"I actually came up to see if you were okay, and the littles ones, well, _all_ of the children have a request."

Maria sat up and looked at Georg to see a smile appear.

"And this request _Captain_? What is this request?" She said, playfully tapping him on the nose.

"The children want a party, to celebrate having us back and you and I being married…" He looked on sheepishly, not knowing what her response would be.

She clasped her hands together.

"A party! What a marvelous idea!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Brilliant! I will let the children know…" He sat up and walked towards the door smiling over his shoulder.

Leaving the room, he continued down the stairs to inform the children, they were all eating and could not contain their excitement. After an hour of exciting chatter, he informed them all they must get some rest as party planning will commence tomorrow and they must be well behaved in order for it to still go ahead. They all obeyed and continued to bed.

Meanwhile, Maria had revisited the familiar place where she emptied the contents of her stomach, more times than she could count. _What was wrong?_ She was tired of feeling unwell, and like she wanted to vomit every five minutes. After throwing up, she decided to run herself a hot, foamy bath to relax, as she seemed tense and didn't want to dampen the mood. A celebration sounded delightful. However, Maria was still a little nervous, especially around those in Salzburg who had not really got to know her, as the last party was to celebrate the return of the Captain and the 'almost' engagement of himself and Elsa. She shrugged off her doubts as she sank into the tub, washing away all of her uncertainties and worries she had.

Suddenly, she felt a twinge of pain in her lower abdomen. She clutched her stomach as the feeling continued, like it had its own heartbeat, thumping constantly. Whimpering in pain she rose out of the bath, before overcoming another wave of the same pain. Grabbing her robe, she pulled it over herself as she collapsed to the ground. The pain took over her whole body, but what was the cause? _Had she eaten something terrible? What was it?_ After recovering from that wave of pain as it reduced slowly, she got herself to the bed – lying still and gripping her abdomen. Her eyes were tightly shut as a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. Curling her legs seemed to lessen the pain that would return every so often in the same spot. She whimpered to herself hoping nothing truly was the matter and she was well, she couldn't imagine not being okay, the children, Georg how would they cope?

Georg had put the children all to bed, kissing them all goodnight and having each of them promise that they would behave for the next few days in preparation for this party. They all obeyed as he left them placing a kiss on each of their heads. He was so lucky to be in this position and to have Maria, of whom he owed this all too. As he walked towards the master suite door, he heard sobbing from the other side. His name was called in-between in the incoherent sobs. He burst through the door on instinct and ran to Maria's side. She was sweating, the drips pouring from her face, and tears fell from her eyes. She was also shivering complaining of being cold – grasping around her shoulders. Georg grabbed a blanket and placed it around her.

"Maria! What is it? Please tell me!" He said fearfully.

"It's my…" She shouted as she was overcome with another wave of pain.

Clutching her abdomen in obvious discomfort – Georg feared the worse. _Was she? She couldn't be?_ He had been through the exact same with Agathe and dreaded the reality of it ever being a miscarriage. Trying to comfort her, he asked the question. _Had she missed a cycle?_ Through the sobs Maria nodded – Georg caressed her face and ensured her everything would be okay. With that he rose, and ran to the door.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get Franz to call the Doctor immediately!"

Maria continued to rock backwards, and forwards trying to forget the pain, that would disappear then return every so often with a vengeance. He soon was back, and right by her side; he had brought with him a warm cloth to wipe her brow that was dripping. She was mumbling inconsistently, sinking in and out of consciousness, and awakening herself with the surge of discomfort that revisited. Georg lay by her side as he waited for the doctor to arrive, stroking her hair and shushing her as she muttered through her sobs…

 **TBC**

 **This is part one of a chapter that is continuing. Hope you like it! :D Next part coming in the next few days!**


	7. The show must go on Part II

A Story of Love, Loss and Adventure

 **Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**

 **Chapter 7 – The show must go on. Part II**

Maria swayed from side to side, twisting and turning to get a little bit comfortable as Georg continued to comfort her anyway he could. He had summoned Dr. Woss who had already been part of the family for years; he had helped Agathe when she had fallen ill with Scarlett Fever. Maria continued to sob and clutch at her abdomen as Georg held her close, and shushed her.

"What is happening, I'm so frightened." She whimpered through erratic sobs.

Georg held her close and placed a kiss on her head.

"You will be fine. I promise." He looked down to find her face damp with tears, her eyes sore and red from all of the crying she had done and her blue eyes turned greyish.

There was a knock at the door and Georg commanded the person to enter.

"I have Dr. Woss here Captain." Franz said as he opened the door. Georg nodded for him to enter. As he did he rushed straight to Maria's side, Georg switching to her other side grasping her hand. She held it tightly with a firm grip, almost as if she were afraid of this man.

"Hello Fraulein, I'm Dr. Richard Woss."

Maria was startled and moved away from the doctor as his hand approached her wrist. She turned her head towards Georg not voicing any words just pure fear. That name rang through her ears.

Richard…

…Richard…

 _Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she was late again. Escaping for the shortest amount of time was good, anything to get out of the hell hole she had to call 'home.' As a small child she was the happiest most rambunctious child ever. Her mother and father were extremely loving, to what she could remember of the good fun memories. When they had died she had been sent away to live with her Father's brother. Richard Rainer – a drunken slur of a man, abusive, disgusting, vile and arrogant. He was more than unimpressed to be lumbered with a little whore as he called her, disrespectful and dirty. Maria had been with him since she was 5 years old and escaped to the abbey when she was only 16 - spending 10 years with a man who impaled his wrath on her in many violent ways. Whipping, lashing, kicking, punching, and throwing her around as if she were some rag doll. She was there as a servant, cooking and cleaning, making dinner, and running errands, whilst he would disappear to drink, return eat, sleep the hangover off, and wake up and repeat. If she did anything that didn't please him, he would beat her terribly. She continued to run hoping he wasn't back from the bar…but he was. The door was left open, and he was smashing plates in the kitchen – shouting some vile words as he cursed everyone for his misfortune being stuck with this brat. As he turned he saw her standing there twiddling her toes and looking down at the floor. He hurried towards her flying his fist into her face, and kneeing her in the stomach on her way down… she murmured in pain, knowing it would not please him that she was late. What did I do wrong? She wondered to herself trying to block out the pain…_

Coming back from her thoughts she was shuddering with fright. The name of this man petrified her – Georg held her and assured her, he was here to help, and find out what the pain was. She relaxed in his arms and shut her eyes for a while - the doctor examined her as she continued to whimper. As the doctor had finished examining – he sat on the bed and held Maria's hand, she reluctantly let him, as she opened her eyes and straightened herself up sitting beside Georg.

"Well, I am happy to confirm, that you Mrs. Von Trapp, are expecting." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

Both Maria and Georg sat in silence, shock written on their faces as the realization hit them.

"But doctor why the pain? Is the baby?-" Georg was interrupted by the doctor.

"It's completely normal sir, something we describe as Braxton Hicks – small pains throughout pregnancy, that are like minor contractions and make the mother feel as if she were ready to give birth but I assure you my dear – you are fine and about five weeks along – quite a way to go yet. I will leave you now, just no going crazy – keep calm, no strenuous activities okay?" Maria nodded through her sobs of happiness.

Georg rose to show the doctor out, he guaranteed him there was nothing to worry about and reassured him if there was anything they needed to just give him a call. As the doctor left, Georg wondered back to Maria's side sitting next to her, caressing her stomach.

"Another baby, oh I am so happy." He said softly as he stroked her stomach and kissed her on the head.

Maria had no words, she was evidently happy as tears fell from her eyes; she too stroked her stomach, and rested in Georg's arms.

"I guess we have all the more reason to celebrate now my dear?" He giggled as she looked up to him and also let out a chuckle through a sob of happiness.

 _-Flash forward to the night of the party—_

"Perhaps we should tell the children before the guests arrive darling?" Maria suggested as they were prepping themselves.

"Great idea darling…" He replied as he kissed her on the forehead and left the room to break the news. Within minutes their master suite was bombarded with the seven children hugging, crying and congratulating both Georg and Maria. Gretl seemed to be the happiest screaming;

"I'm not going to be the youngest anymore! YAY!" She beamed with pure love and excitement for the newest addition to the family. They were all so happy.

The party was in full swing – guests had traveled from far and wide to celebrate this joyous occasion, and everyone looked elegant in their ball gowns. Maria and Georg greeted every guest and even shared their first dance together, the same electrifying dance that they danced before - The Landler Waltz. It was even more exhilarating that the first time, twists and turns so beautiful – everyone watched them just purely captivated by their love for one another. As the dance came to an end – the party was quickly interrupted by Herr Zeller, who walked through the hall looking at the obvious display of the Austrian flag – and not the support of the Third Reich. This angered Zeller. As Zeller approached Max stood guard by Georg and made Zeller's presence known to him.

"Such a _joyous_ occasion, Captain." He said with a sarcastic acid tone.

The captain stood in front of Maria and looked on a Zeller in disgust.

"You did not reply to your telegram Captain, one which you were requested by the Commander of the Third Reich."

Georg stepped up towards Zeller.

"I was under the impression that telegrams in Austria were _private. At least the Austria I know…"_ He spat, as Zeller looked on.

"Yes, well you have an order. You must obey." Herr Zeller said sheepishly.

"This is nothing to do with you, you are not welcome here. Now get out before I escort you myself." He demanded pointing towards the door.

Everyone was staring and were taken aback by this outburst including Maria. Her fears confirmed the world was crazy, and it terrified her. As he left, Georg turned back towards Maria and comforted her, she was shaken. Everyone slowly continued, as the music slowly came back. Max saw the outburst and felt the need to approach Georg about the threat he had made whilst they were away.

"Georg, I need to speak to you." Max said as he followed Maria and Georg into the grand hallway.

"Maria can you go upstairs and wait for me my darling I won't be long." As Maria nodded she made her way up the stairs as Max followed Georg into the study.

"What do you need Max?" Georg seemed aggravated, and it was sure to be the outburst from Zeller, confirming all of those fears he and Maria had discussed whilst they were away.

"Well I feel there is something you need to know. Herr Zeller had visited whilst you were in Paris. He was here upon mine and the children's return from town and made strange comments." Max looked onto Georg who seemed angered by the obvious invasion of his personal life he hated Zeller.

"What comments?" He said rather bluntly.

"He commented about the children, how nice they were, and said to imagine if they had got hurt, would you return?" Georg stood up his eyes red with fury.

"That bastard! How dare he threaten my children! Max thankyou – I will see he is dealt with." As max exited the study Georg had begun to write a telegram one that would ensure that Zeller would not be in his position for much longer – ruining lives.

 **TBC**

 **More to come please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. One Long Night

A Story of Love, Loss and Adventure 

**Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**

 **Chapter 8 – One Long Night**

Georg paced the room, fueled with fire, vengeance and anger… how could one man threaten his family like that. Growing closer to the children made this even more difficult to comprehend. He sat after wondering aimlessly, and began to write a telegram. He wrote one to Zeller's commander – informing him of these ill-advised visits to his personal home without permission, and the idle threats he had made. Georg knew his duty as an imperial officer in the Navy, and knew the role he had to take, but after having compassionate leave for the sake of his children and being a newlywed, they had made arrangements for this. As Georg wrote the angered seeped through the ink onto the page – fire in his eyes as he sealed the telegram. He left it to Franz to post in the morning and made his way back to his beloved wife.

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Life had been so peaceful and tranquil, Maria was blossoming and the children were ever so happy in their new surroundings, a loving mother and father by their side. Georg felt at peace but it simmered within him as he had not heard back from the commander in response to his telegram regarding Herr Zeller. To that he quizzed Franz about the morning mail as he over looked the children in the garden – Franz had just collected the mail from a young man at the door and handed over all of the corresponding letter, and telegrams to Georg. One was addressed and he knew of who it was from – Herr Zeller's commander. It read that they were hurt by Zeller's deceit and have therefore reprimanded him – stripping him of his title and leaving him demoted. Georg smiled at this response at was finally happy with the outcome – no one would bother them anymore…

 _Six months later…_

In this time Maria had grown significantly, the children were back at school – leaving Maria alone with Georg for the majority of the day. This they loved – being alone gave them time to themselves which they had mussed dearly – and would surely miss when baby number eight came along. Being the gentleman he was – Georg waited hand and foot on Maria fetching her everything she so desired. There were certain things she would need assistance with tying shoes, and fastening her dresses at the back – all made them chuckle and the prospect of arguing over who would get up in the middle of the night and feed their new baby. He protested it is a womanly thing to do as Agathe had done the past seven times and never had any trouble.

"They cry for their _mother_ darling – I promise you – they would only cry more if I strolled in the room instead of you." He giggled as Maria looked on.

"Oh really… well we shall see about that." She said in response and she tapped him on the nose.

"Well it leaves more time for me to get anything you need – I worry about you and the baby – you just worry about the baby? Do we have a deal?" His eyebrows lifted as he smirked at her – she nodded in response leaning in for an embrace. Peering into her husband's eyes she stole a kiss – leaving him surprised – he responded entering her mouth with pure affection. He was in his element and one of the happiest men alive. They were perfectly made for each other caring for one another's needs, and being there for each other. It was true love.

"There _is_ something you can do for me…" She said, looking back into his eyes.

"In town there is bakery – I had told Franz to order some Apple Strudel for collection – I know the children enjoyed it while we were away and I wanted to surprise them. Also next to the bakery is a bookstore – Brigitta had wanted a book and Franz said as it was his day off today he would go and reserve it for me – I'd been so busy I had forgot about it – could you collect it?" She pleaded.

Knowing that she was tired and wanted a rest – and he wanted to do anything he could to help her – he obeyed feeling uneasy as he had told both Frau Schmidt and Franz to take the day off as he would be here to care for Maria. With no one else in the house he felt nervous leaving her. She assured him that she would be fine – as she had been alone before as a child when her Uncle used to go out and she was much younger. He pleaded but she shrugged off his worries.

"Well darling – I don't like leaving you alone – perhaps when I return which will be quickly I promise – we could take a walk to collect the children from school and take a picnic to the hills and you could tell the children some stories? – They would _love_ that!" He said grasping her hands in his own.

"Well I will tell you what." She said as she planted a kiss on the end of his nose. "If you go into to town and collect those things for me – I will go upstairs and rest as I am feeling really very tired and by the time you come back I'll pack us a picnic… How about that…" Georg smiled as he led her to the door – kissing her upon his exit he smiled – not wanting to leave her.

"I will be _fine._ I love you." She blew him a kiss as he turned away and walked towards the gates. Maria closed the manor doors not realizing there was someone watching her…

Turning from the door she headed up the stairs into Georg's upstairs study, he had showed her this room when she had first arrived as he wanted the meetings to be held there. They had them every Friday evening to discuss the children and their progress in their studies and their general wellbeing. He loved the meetings, and so did she. They were in his _private space_ and Maria adored the time they spent together, getting to know each other on a more personal level, as they were more alike than they had first realized. She sat on an armchair next to a roaring fire that Georg had lit earlier that day. It was warm and fragrant – keeping her happy – she sat for a while before she got up to exit. She had become more fatigued and craved sleep and rest throughout her pregnancy – something which she relished as sleep meant relaxation and 'turn off mode'. Climbing into bed – she burrowed herself in the covers before fading into a deep slumber due to pure exhaustion.

Unbeknown to her someone had been watching the glisten from the windows – the flames brightening the room and roaring from afar. Entering the house, now silent – as if there was no-one there, Maria – passed out had no idea someone was invading their home. Climbing the stairs like a ghost and entering the study she had just earlier occupied and sitting in the exact spot. The house was eerie and noiseless – only the snap of wood burning on the fire could be heard – and the occasional moan of the firewood popping and snapping under the tremendous heat. Sitting opposite the flames – he picked up the poker and prodded at the flames and firewood – causing them to react. Smoke began to seep from the fire pit, filling the air. This just wasn't enough – using the poker as a tool – he shifted a couple of the logs out of the fire, knocking them to the floor. Rolling onto the rug that lay beside the fireplace it caught alight. The smoke travelled quickly, but the fire – was inaudible. Feeling satisfied with his work – he got up and left the room just as quietly as he entered. Leaving the door wide open, he turned towards the carnage he had just created – and the flames could be seen in the reflection through his eyes. He made his way down the stairs and out of the door. Turning one last time and grinning – the bright glisten from the study could be seen from outside of the manor…

 **TBC**

 **Chapter eight coming very soon! Keep your fingers crossed! :D Read & Review! **


	9. Hope

A Story of Love, Loss and Adventure 

**Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**

 **Chapter 9 – Hope**

Smoke was rapidly filling the manor – out of the study doors, the black air misted through every room upstairs seeping under the doors into every room darkening the house a greyish color. Maria still lay sound asleep as the fire spread through the study; the flames destroyed anything in their path – making their way towards the hallway. Moments later the fire had crept its way through the study doors attracting to any material. Now just inches away from the door to the master bedroom the fire bellowed and groaned. Flames so high they touched the ceiling and the walls – the fire was growing quickly. Dark clouds of smoke had filled Maria's bedroom surrounding her. She tossed and turned in her sleep inhaling deeply and suddenly started coughing. She sat up unaware of the situation and had a coughing fit –finding it difficult to breathe, she opened her eyes and saw very little, but knew she wasn't in a good situation. The air was black, dark and misty. Sitting up she was trying to catch her breath, she looked to the door and saw the yellowish glow coming from the gap underneath - her eyes widened in fear. Getting up slowly out of her bed she crawled her way to the door still struggling to find fresh air to breathe in. She opened the door unaware of the roaring fire the other side and was blown back by the huge force behind the monstrous flames. Everything was fading away as she fell into a cloud of unconsciousness.

The flames were creeping along the rooms upstairs in the manor. Georg had been gone for almost two hours and still was unaware of the situation back home. Maria still lay motionless submerged by smoke and the bellowing blaze that was just behind the door. From the outside the flames were not visible but the windows were tinted with greyness, and let out bright flickering beams of light. Moments later – Georg approached his huge gates, and drove towards the manor. Exiting the car he didn't notice anything different, collecting all of the items Maria had requested he made his way to the door. As he grasped the door handle he noted it was warm – gripping the handle and turning it – he stepped into what could only be described as pure carnage. What once occupied his arms were on the ground as he dropped them in a fit of shock. The flames were visible on the second floor of the manor and had made their way to the staircase. Georg glanced to the staircase and remembered back to when he left…

 _"Well I will tell you what." She said as she planted a kiss on the end of his nose. "If you go into to town and collect those things for me – I will go upstairs and rest as I am feeling really very tired and by the time you come back I'll pack us a picnic… How about that…" Georg smiled as he led her to the door – kissing her upon his exit he smiled – not wanting to leave her…_

"Maria! Maria, my darling!" He shouted in a fit of despair.

He headed towards the stairs using his suit jacket as a cover over his head. He swerved past the flames that were scorching hot. The hallway landing was engulfed in flames – he could see the door he needed to get to that was black from the blaze of flames that surrounded it. He yelled through fits of coughing for Maria hoping she was okay, and could hear him - he begged for a response but got nothing. Maria stirred slightly from the noises she could hear. Her head was pounding – her ears were ringing. Maria lay there helplessly, trying to move but it was no use. Her body wasn't co-operating and she feared the worst, her baby wasn't going to make it either. Through Georg's cries for her, she tried to respond to make him aware that she was in there – and somewhat alive but nothing came out of her mouth. Her mouth was dry – like someone was pouring sharp razor blades down her throat. She dared to try again as the burning sensation in her mouth became unbearable. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to move herself – she was burnt from the flames on her face, neck and hands and found it incredibly difficult to move. It was as if her legs were not her own and didn't want to move – her arms were like jelly. She tried once more to shout for Georg as he continued to shout for Maria – she let out a small whimper and collapsed to the ground. She was inches away from the door, and Georg sensed something was not right He shouted for Maria to try and signal that he was coming. With all of his strength he pushed through the flames to the door, kicking it straight through. Bursting through the door he shut it quickly behind him, the room was black, the walls had lost their creamy color and were mauled with grey black tones, and lay on the floor was his darling Maria. Her golden blonde hair was now dusky. Her body lay frail, burnt and motionless. He collapsed to the ground from too much smoke inhalation and lay next to Maria. He opened his eyes to see hers closed, her face black from the smoke. He moved his hand towards her face and touched her, she didn't respond.

"Maria…" He whispered faintly through coughs, and cries. She lay there, still, motionless, and delicate.

He moved himself closer to her, leaning over her, he noticed she was not breathing, but she had the slightest pulse that he could sense. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked down at her, from what he could see as the room was murky, she was burnt severely and the material on her arms, chest and stomach were gone, her skin exposed and red with blood. He whimpered as he rose up with Maria in his arms. She still was not responsive as he stood in a crouched position under the clouds of smoke that filled the air in the room. His next task was to get through the flames, with Maria in his arms. Thinking on his feet, Georg pulled a blanket from their bed, a thin sheet that he covered himself and Maria with he just left a gap for his eyes so he could barely see where he was going and covered Maria fully. Taking a deep breath and kissing Maria on the forehead, he plunged through the door, running through the flames that engulfed the doorway. Getting past them was successful there was just the task of making it down the stairs and out of the front door. Creeping down the stairs huddled low, he scurried quickly protecting Maria with his large torso. They had made it. He burst through the large doors and laid Maria on the back seat of his car. Frantically driving he arrived at the hospital carrying Maria in his arms. The doctors aided her straight away, and took her into a private room.

"This is my wife, Maria Von Trapp, please help her, she isn't breathing. Please!" He pleaded.

The doctors nodded and asked what had happened he told them all he could as he wasn't there. Letting them know about the fire, and finding her like he did became too much, he broke down completely.

"The baby…please." He sobbed

"What was that Baron? A baby?" the nurse asked who was tending to Maria, who now had a breathing aid around her face.

"Y-yes." He stuttered. "She is with child…" He cried.

"We will help her as much as we can I am sure she is a very strong woman." The nurse said as she nodded towards Georg.

"You should go and get yourself a drink of tea or something, you will be here for a while, and right now, there isn't much else you can do. She _knows_ you are here. We will keep you updated." She placed a hand on his arm and caressed it slightly giving him a smile. He replied with just a faint smile and headed towards the door.

 _Please my dearest Maria, don't leave me. I have become a better person because of you. I love you. I need you._

He was dragged from his thoughts as he came to a little café in the hospital and he grabbed a cup of tea. While sat in the waiting area his head was in his hands, fear riddled his body. He couldn't bear to see her like he did. Her porcelain skin, so white and frail and the baby, he prayed so hard that they would both be well and recover from this. Suddenly there were beeping noises coming from the room Maria was in, doctors and nurses rushed to Maria's side.

"We are going to lose her! She is in shock! There is no pulse!" they shouted from the room – Georg watched in horror from outside. His eyes tightly closed as tears escaped and rolled down his wet cheeks.

"This baby needs to be delivered right now!" The head nurse yelled; "If we want to save either of them, we need to do it now!" Georg shook his head in distress he could not believe what was happening.

He looked on in horror as the doctors swarmed around Maria, wires were placed in and out of her, beeping was constantly a noise he could hear. Out of the noise he heard something that made him break down. A faint cry – it was a baby - a baby girl. Minutes passed and a nurse called for Georg as he entered the nurse turned towards him with a bundle in her arms.

"Here, I congratulate you, a baby girl. She was eight weeks early but seems to be doing fine." She said as she handed her over to Georg.

His eyes filled with tears of happiness, he cradled his little gem and swayed her to and fro.

"And Maria." He said with a worried tone as he looked over to her, wires weaving in and out of her skin. Her face pale, and burnt.

"She is still very ill, she is stable for now but the next few hours are extremely precious." The nurse said again stroking Georg's arm as she passed by him.

Georg smiled and sat next to Maria. He held his little baby girl in his arms and began to hum Edelweiss.

"Maria, this is our baby, if you can hear me, my darling. It's our daughter – Hope. Please Maria, don't give up…I need you, _we need you."_ He said kissing her softly…

 **TBC 3**


	10. Family is everything

A Story of Love, Loss and Adventure 

**Synopsis – This story is set just after Georg and Maria's blissful wedding. It travels through their honeymoon period where they travel to France. Whilst away the state of their home town is worsening without them knowing. They return only to find there is no choice but to move. Not without a tragedy and a struggle - will they find happiness somewhere new?**

 **Chapter 10 – Family is everything**

The morning crept in slowly throughout the hospital, the silence grew dim and noise gradually filled the hallways. Max had collected the children from school the day before and escorted them to the hospital to see their mother immediately. They had stayed overnight with no real idea of the current situation as they hadn't been home.

Maria lay silently, she had not yet awoken as Georg and the children had arrived and entered the room. It was still uncertain as to what damage was caused during the fire as she wasn't awake so the doctors could not assess her. The artificial burns were treated and she was covered in head to toe in bandages. Georg looked over to see the once rosy colored cheeks, pale and scarred. It made him extremely sad – gazing over to her sleeping body, and watching the shallow rise and fall of her chest. She seemed to be struggling with every breath as the darkness continued to envelope her.

The children stood in pure shock - uttering no words. Both Gretl and Marta just assumed she was sleeping, whereas Louisa, Liesl and Frederick understood that it did not look good for their mother and it was still a trying time for her, and what possible recovery she may have. Georg was silent – no words were really spoken throughout the visit from the children, just sobs from the little ones as they wanted their mother to awaken and just sing to them about their favorite things. Georg succumbed to their sadness after a short while whilst he was holding Hope in his arms; he witnessed Maria twitching her fingers that grasped his own. He darted forward to see her brow furrowed with sadness. She began shaking her head violently from side to side – voicing no words, just tears pouring from her scrunched eyes. The children began to panic as they noticed their mother was becoming agitated and wanted to know the cause. Georg placed Hope in her crib as she lay sound asleep and ushered Max to take the children for a snack of some sort as he didn't want them to see their mother like this. They sheepishly agreed looking back over to Georg who was caressing Maria's arm.

"My darling you are safe now…we are safe…"

It seemed like an endless and relentless task trying to talk Maria around she lay still for what seemed like hours, days. Georg had been by her side the entire time refusing to take doctor's orders and return to the solace of an empty hotel room to figure out his next move. He couldn't allow the children to return home until Maria was better, the damage he knew of would frighten the children terribly. He was not prepared for that. There was a knock at the door and Georg without acknowledging the said visitor responded to the interruption.

"No visitors please. Just leave us to rest." A plea escaped his lips.

"Please excuse the intrusion baron, Herr Detweiler would like a word if you wouldn't mind he is waiting outside. He seemed pretty persistent."

The nurse furrowed her brow before bowing her head and leaving the door slightly ajar. Georg rose from the seat he had occupied for what seemed a year and kissed Maria's temple softly.

"I will return soon my love, stay with me…" He whispered softly before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

As he closed the door he was gone for some time discussing his next move, and to organize living arrangements for the foreseeable future, the manor would need repairing if they were going to return and if they were planning on moving they needed to do it fast. Whomever lit the house alight knew something was up and wanted Georg out of the picture so they had to think fast. Leaving Max with these thoughts Georg hastily returned to the room Maria lay in.

Upon opening the door his eyes met Maria's eyes, bleak and red. She sat up swallowed by pillows that were supporting her fragile form. Mouthing no words just silently weeping. The captain didn't know if he was dreaming his Maria was alive, not only alive but awake. She seemed as though she was in another world, as Georg approached her slowly once again returning to the same chair. He sat silently just beaming a smile towards his wife. She sat in the same position and just twitched her mouth slightly turning her head to meet Georg's eyes.

"Oh my love…"

Georg reached over and caressed her cheek as a tear slid down Maria's colorless cheek. His thumb catching it and wiping it away, he nodded towards her and leant in for a kiss. Pressing his lips to hers she too retuned the gesture holding him close.

"I will never, ever leave you again? Do you understand?" He leaned back holding her face between both of his hands, and began to caress her cheeks.

Maria smiled towards him but all suddenly changed as she went to speak. Her mouth was dry – the feeling of being back in the house retuned Maria's eyes were once again closed tightly. The pain of her throat returned as she imagined herself begin engulfed by the flames and the black, dark smoke once more - tears fell from her cheeks freely.

"Maria my darling what is it?" Georg asked nervously.

Meeting his gaze once more her eyes let Georg know the pain she was feeling she didn't need to say anything, even if she could. She had lost her voice…

"I…I…It…hurts." She fought to say in a hoarse whisper. Her hand found her throat she clutched it as if someone were going to steal it from her.

"The…th-"she said with an inaudible whisper before falling into a fits of coughs.

"What my darling." He said as he sat next to Maria grasping her hand tightly in his own.

A knock once again consumed the air of the room and a doctor entered. Maria had just settled from her coughing fiasco. Her worried gaze met the doctors as she held a bunch of files in her hand.

"Now Mrs…Von Trapp, it appears throughout your ordeal you inhaled a large amount of smoke and toxins, from what we do not know until an extensive search is done on your premises. As I'm sure you are aware, you throat is severely damaged…"

Georg's eyes dashed to Maria's now merely bleak and unfocussed gaze. Her eyes fell to her hands that sat in her lap now as she loosened the grasp of Georg's hand. She sat twiddling her fingers as though she were a child again - not focusing on the nurses words.

"I'm sorry, damaged?" Georg questioned.

"Yes Baron, it appears your wife's vocal chords were severely damaged by the toxins released in the air of the manor." She handed the examination over to Georg as he looked on with a worried stare.

The flow of tears escaped Maria's once more as her hearing was certainly okay, as she listened to the two discussing her potential future.

"Doc, what is the prognosis on her speaking again?" He worriedly asked looking over to Maria, who picked her head up slowly with obvious apprehension to the nurse's reply.

The doctor looked down nervously.

"That is something we cannot comment on right now, speaking is the first step, massaging the vocal chords with a number of different remedies, then slowly but surely something good should come of it. No running before you can walk, please remember that. These are extremely delicate and are as I sad previously severely damaged, I cannot stress enough please do not push yourself. Both of you, to rush into anything. Time is important here. Over time we will see the progress develop hopefully into speaking." She laid the files on the table at the end of Maria's bed.

She sat still, her face wet with tears. She contemplated her fate silently –

"If I cannot speak my voice - oh how can I ever sing again…"

Her body slumped down onto the sheets, violently shaking as muffled sob escaped her.


End file.
